


Head, Cars, Bending

by jumpernouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, butt sex in the back of a car, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpernouis/pseuds/jumpernouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“C’mon Lou, we can go to the bathroom. It’ll be quick, promise.” Harry pleaded for what seemed to be the 10000th time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis looked at the younger lad’s face and imagined for a split second what it would be like to have those perfect plum lips glued to his lower region. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> He quickly snapped himself out of his reverie, not allowing himself that guilty pleasure and denied it to the boy almost perched on his lap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Not here, Harry."</i>
</p><p> Or, Harry is bored, bored, bored at the awards ceremony and wants nothing more than for Louis to take him apart piece by piece.</p><p>Loosely based on the song "Partition" by Beyonce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head, Cars, Bending

**Author's Note:**

> basically I made Anne write this for me.
> 
> beta'd by me so any mistakes are completely my fault.

“We’ll be right back after a short break.”

An audible sigh rose from the crowd as the cameras blacked out.

The two boys were in attendance at London’s most prestigious awards show, all dressed in fancy expensive clothes. Louis seemed to be entertained with his phone, but Harry was a pool of desire and need, wanting nothing more than to strip Louis down to his birthday suit and get down on his knees right there and ravish his boyfriend, making him moan, wetly and loudly, as his lips wrapped perfectly around his cock.

“C’mon Lou, we can go to the bathroom. It’ll be quick, promise.” Harry pleaded for what seemed to be the 10000th time. 

Louis looked at the younger lad’s face and imagined for a split second what it would be like to have those perfect, plum lips glued to his lower region. 

He quickly snapped himself out of his reverie, not allowing himself that guilty pleasure and denied it to the boy almost perched on his lap.

“Not here, Harry.”

Harry sighed and lightly tapped his fingers on Louis’ knee, drumming to the beat of Bastille’s, Bad Blood. His fingers moved higher and higher and high…

_“Harry.”_

Louis shot him a warning glare and Harry frowned, focusing back on the stage, watching the show producers fumbling alongside the host. He supported his head with his hand, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair, lookeding at Louis’ figure through the corner of his eye.

_“I could just get down and do it… Or I could drag him to the bathroom…”_

As if reading his mind, Louis swerved his eyes in Harry’s direction. 

“Don’t even think about it pal.”

“Welcome back”

The host’s voice pierced through the two boys’ ear drums, alerting them that the show was back on and more importantly, that Harry had missed his chance. 

With a sigh, Harry managed stayed quiet, fighting his inner struggle to attack Louis’ mouth and collarbones and neck and pretty much every single inch of his angelic body.

-

Walking through the luxurious alleys of the venue, the two boys dodged the hungry photographers and slipped out to their black limousine grateful for their forethought of tinted windows. 

Harry was first in, antsy, waiting for his boy. He slyly adjusted himself, sliding across the leather, fingers dancing down the creases as he waited. 

Louis had taken his time to share a word with the driver holding the door for them. 

“Take the long way home, would ‘ya? No need to rush, me and Harry want to enjoy the view.” He gave the man in his mid-60s a smug smile, slipping a couple of £50 bills in his silk scarf pocket. The driver nodded curtly and Louis patted his back reassuringly, entering the limousine to join his boyfriend. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Louis looks up him through his lashes, not saying a word, quietly observing. 

Harry entertained himself looking out the window, watching world roll by slowly as the limousine started heading home.

“Keith, would you roll the up partition, please?” Louis asks, sliding forwards towards the separating window, earning a grin through the rear-view mirror before the partition slowly starts to rise, blocking the view from the front.

A very, very confused Harry throws Louis a _“what are you doing”_ look, soon cottoning on when Louis’ lips attach to his own in a matter of seconds. 

Dazzled from the sudden move, Harry was frozen, but it took him only a millisecond to move his lips against Louis’ and part them, allowing Louis’ tongue to search for his, mirroring the same desire and need that Harry felt.

Louis pressed Harry’s back against the black leather tugging at the curls on the back of his head. He felt Harry’s hand cupping his ass, pushing him down against his groin and a moan escaped from the pit of the young lad’s throat into the vague space in the back of the limo.

Soon enough, faster than Louis’ mind could process, Harry was down on his knees, fumbling with the buttons on Louis’ black jeans. 

He watched Harry peel them down his legs unable to keep the smirk off his face. Seeing his boy on his knees for him made his stomach twist in a sinful way.

Without further ado, Harry hooks his thumbs into Louis’ black Calvin Klein’s, yanking them down his legs and promptly wrapping his hand around Louis’ hardening length. 

He felt Louis’ eyes on him, watching his every move and he slowly lowered himself so that his lips were barely touching, leaving feather light touches to the tip of Louis’ cock. The boy sitting in the black leather seat moved his hand to wrap around Harry’s messy, sweaty curls, tugging slightly, urging him to _just get on with it Haz._

Smirking, he parted his mouth to take Louis’ in as far as he could, wrapping his slender fingers around the space that he couldn’t reach. He takes Louis in greedily until he hits the back of his throat, unable to subdue a gag, causing Louis to throw his head back, letting out at string of curses under his breath. Harry started bobbing his head, using his free hand to cup Louis’ balls. Pulling off and glancing up, his eyes made contact with the blue ones above him and he smirked lightly, swirling his tongue around Louis’ tip, tasting the bubble of pre-cum forming there, giving him a feeling of _want, want, want._

The limo’s atmosphere was now sweaty and heavy, the windows fogging from laboured breathing and _so fucking good babe._

Harry was pumping his hand on Louis’ dick, biting down on his lower lip, watching as the tip twitched as Louis reached out for him. “C’mon Haz. M’so close. Please.” Laughing a little, he leans down to press his lips gently to Louis.

“Come on then. Don’t take all day.” He jokes, watching as Louis finally let’s go. The white substance coating Harry’s chin, dropping to his chest, splashing on the limo’s seat, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

Harry wiped his chin with the back of his hand, tasting Louis’ there. 

“Do you like that?” Louis asked with a grin, slipping off his blazer, his white button down. Harry nodded, batting Louis hand away and undoing the remaining buttons. 

Louis joined his boyfriend on the floor of the limo swiftly stripping him down, his hand searching for Harry’s throbbing cock and pumping it, as his lips found their way back to Harry’s. 

Resting his hands on his chest, he lightly shoves the older boy. “Lube, Lou. We need Lube.”

Louis stopped his movements and growled, “Shit.”

“Don’t worry babe, s’not gonna stop us.” Louis assured, nipping his teeth along Harry’s barred neck causing the younger lad let out an inhuman noise, before coming all over Louis’ right hand. When he lifted his hand up with a wink, the boy underneath him quickly reached up for his hand, eagerly sucking 4 of Louis’ fingers into his mouth. Louis watched the scene before him with his mouth slightly opened, letting little low moans escape from it.

With a smirk Harry pushes Louis weight off of him, clumsily manoeuvring himself onto his knees, head hanging low, waiting anxiously for Louis to take him apart.

“Shit.” Louis mumbles, running a hand over the smooth expanse of Harry’s back. “Look so good for me like this.”

Kneeling behind the lad’s body he reaches down to palm himself before spitting in his palm to slick himself up.

Taking a hold of Harry’s large shoulders he started slowly inserting himself into Harry’s body, feeling the tightness there, unable to hold in a shudder. 

Harry raised his head and groaned loudly. 

“You alright there?” Louis asked, stopping prematurely. Harry couldn’t bring himself to talk, barely able to muster up the nod he offered as a sign that Louis could… no, _should_ keep on going. Louis took the hint, finally feeling his thighs pressing against Harry as he bottomed out.

He moved at a relentlessly slow pace earning him a groan. “C’mon Lou. Faster.” Ignoring the demands, Louis didn’t alter his pace, slowly driving into his boy. Needing to hear it, _feel_ Harry’s annoyance for himself. 

“Fucking faster Louis…faster, Jesus.” Harry growled loudly, clenching around Louis causing him to falter in his rhythm for only a minute before starting to thrust faster and deeper.

The sound of connecting skin and the moans that erupted from both Louis’ and Harry’s mouths filled the limo. The misted windows completely blocking the view to the landscape that swirled around them.

“Jesus Christ, Lou” Harry breathed out, his eyes flickering shut as Louis sped up his pace, in a way that made Harry feel owned, like he belong, like, _fuck_ , he loved his boy so much.

“M’close” Louis huffed out and Harry’s whimper confirmed that he was in the same situation. Soon Harry felt Louis grabbing his hips roughly slamming into him, once, twice more before filling him. Louis’ sweaty body collapsing against Harry’s as he reached around to take a hold of him.

“C’mon Haz, come for me.” He whispered eliciting a whimper from Harry as he released all over the floor of the limo for the second time that night. 

Flopping against the carpeted floor, Harry groans, shoving at Louis and shuffling over. “Move over.” He mumbles into the carpet. “S’all wet down here.”

Louis sniggers above him, stomach against Harry’s back, a thin sheen of sweat encasing both of them.

“Happy now?” Louis smiled, breath tickling his boyfriends ear.

The youngster scoffed, craning his neck upwards, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at the sight laid out above him.

“Very.”


End file.
